


no big deal

by sparxwrites



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Catharsis, Character Study, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light BDSM, M/M, No Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: Vex calls Percy daddy in bed sometimes. It's no big deal.(Vax calls him daddy in bed sometimes, too, and that... he thinks that, maybe, is a big deal.)





	

Vex calls Percy  _daddy_  in bed sometimes.

It’s no big deal. She says it with with a grin, a laugh, a teasing bat of her eyelashes as she crawls up his body to kiss him wet and filthy on the lips. He calls her _dearest_  in return, and _darling,_ her endearment strange on his lips - and once, _princess_ , before she laughs because it reminds her too much of Keyleth.

Sometimes, when he’s not collared and at her feet, worshipping her like the goddess she so clearly is, he takes her up on it. Bends her over his knee, and calls her _daddy’s little girl_  as she giggles. She looks so beautiful with her ass turned pink under his hand, warm to the touch - and the noises she makes, when he runs a hand over pain-sensitive skin and dips down between her legs, to where she’s hot and wet and aching, _oh_...

Well. The point is, they play a lot of games, the two of them, both in bed and out of it. It’s just another game to play, really, another role to put on, something new to try. Vex scratches at his stubble and prods his soft, pale tummy and calls him _old man_  in that thrice-damned, _teasing_  voice of hers that twists his stomach into anticipatory knots, and then he pins her down on the bed and eats her out until there’s stubble-burn on her thighs and she’s screaming out _daddy_  instead. It’s how the game goes.

The point is, she likes it - they both like it, _gods_ , because he gets just as hard from her squirming in his lap as she gets wet from the slap of his hand against her skin - and it’s no big deal. Really, it isn’t.

Vax calls him _daddy_  in bed sometimes, too, and that... he thinks that, maybe, is a big deal.

There’s a _rawness_  in him when the word falls off his tongue that there never is with his sister when it falls off hers, a sharp edge of desperation and something that's dangerously close to _fear_. Percy’s never been sensible around fear, though, never been careful about things like boundaries or risk-awareness. He doesn’t try and make Vax stop. He doesn’t try and make _himself_  stop.

Vax calls him _daddy_ , and begs for Percy to let him be a good boy in the same breath he begs for Percy to hit him, punish him, _hurt him_. It does interesting things to Percy’s stomach, Vax bent over a desk with legs spread and ass bared, bracing for the strike of his belt - a complicated twist of arousal and adrenaline and self-loathing that never fails to get him off.

He’s not sure what Vax gets out of it. He’s not sure it matters. It’s none of his business, really, that Vax gets hard from the slap of leather against skin, that Vax sometimes cries afterwards as he fucks himself down onto Percy’s cock, that Vax has years-healed, purple-red welts that criss-cross his ass and thighs. That some of the welts are buckle-prints, livid and engraved deep into his dark skin. It’s really none of his business at _all_ , he tells himself-

Well. It’s not, but he sort of wants it to be. He sort of wants to put a bullet between Syldor’s eyes, the next time he sees the man. The point is, he thinks... for Vax, maybe, it’s a big deal that he presses kisses into his hair afterwards, that he calls Vax his  _good boy,_ his _strong and beautiful boy_. That he touches Vax gentle and reverent after the beatings, kisses across the marks and traces them with callused fingers, careful and kind.

He thinks, maybe, that this is as close to catharsis as Vax can ask for, which - and he thinks of himself, of the scars like a map of his history across his skin, and the fact he still asks Vex to tie him down and make him cry - is no big deal. Really, it isn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, look... look. the hdmof discord ended up talking about perc'ahlia exploring things in bed, and we ended up with daddy kink, and _then_ we ended up with perc'ildan daddy kink, and it got sad, and my hand slipped. i'm sorry. i'm a bad person, i know. it's no big deal.
> 
> come talk to me @ sparxwrites on tumblr about my (many) sins, if you like.


End file.
